familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mahoning Valley
| subdivision_type1 = States | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Largest city | subdivision_name2 = Youngstown | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = |Lapeer |Livingston |Macomb |Oakland |Oakland }} | established_title = | established_date = | government_type = | government_footnotes = | leader_title = | leader_name = | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_km2 = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_blank2_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 200–915 | elevation_ft = 660–3001 | population_footnotes = | population_total = | population_as_of = 2012/2010 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_urban = 602,964 | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_blank1_title = MSA | population_blank1 = 565,773 | population_blank2_title = CSA | population_blank2 = 715,039 | population_note = MSA/CSA = 2012, Urban = 2010 | timezone = EST | utc_offset = -5 | timezone_DST = EDT | utc_offset_DST = -4 | postal_code_type = ZIP codes | postal_code = 16''xxx'' to 44''xx'' | area_code = 330, 234, 724 | website = | footnotes = }} The Youngstown–Warren–Boardman metropolitan area, typically known as the Mahoning Valley or the Steel Valley, is a metropolitan area in Northeast Ohio in the United States, with the city of Youngstown, Ohio at its center. According to the US Census Bureau, the metropolitan statistical area (MSA) includes Mahoning and Trumbull counties in Ohio and Mercer county in Pennsylvania. As of the 2010 census, the MSA had a population of 565,773. This area also has a strong commuter interchange with Cleveland and Pittsburgh and their metropolitan areas. It is located at the geographic center of the Rust Belt of the United States which stretches from Minneapolis in the west to Johnstown and Altoona in the east. Steel industry history Although steel has been produced in the Mahoning Valley since the mid-1800s, after the Civil War, the valley was primarily known for its iron production. Conversion to steel manufacturing began during the economic depression of the 1890s. The Mahoning Valley is suitable for steel manufacture because of "its proximity to the Lake Erie ports that receive iron ore…the coal fields of Ohio, Pennsylvania and West Virginia; and to limestone deposits." The "25-mile stretch of steel mills and related industries" along the Mahoning River is similar to the Ruhr Valley in Germany." Historically, it was the largest steel producing region in the world (including all of Northeast Ohio and Western Pennsylvania). The local steel industry declined during the 1970s steel crisis. A notable plant closure occurred on September 19, 1977, when Youngstown Sheet and Tube abruptly closed its Campbell Works and furloughed 5,000 workers. Today the area produces little steel, and is home to many scrap metal yards and aluminum plants. A 2009 documentary titled "Steel Valley: Meltdown" describes "the past, present and future of the Mahoning Valley" through the eyes of local experts, including one local organizer who stated, "We are the first generation completely removed from the days when steel mills were active." The Mahoning Valley Economic Development Corporation, founded in 1979, is active in economic revitalization and diversification. It owns two industrial parks, and has purchased local rail lines, including the Youngstown and Austintown Railroad and the Warren and Trumbull Railroad. Municipalities Largest municipalities Cities, villages, and boroughs Mahoning County * Alliance (partly in Stark County) * Austintown * Beloit * Berlin Center * Boardman * Campbell * Canfield * Craig Beach * Lowellville * Maple Ridge * Mineral Ridge * New Middletown * Poland * Sebring * Struthers * Youngstown Trumbull County * Cortland * Girard * Hubbard * Newton Falls * Niles * Warren * Lordstown * McDonald * Orangeville * West Farmington * Yankee Lake Columbiana County (CSA) * Columbiana * East Liverpool * East Palestine * Hanoverton * Leetonia * Lisbon * Minerva * New Waterford * Rogers * Salem * Salineville * Summitville * Washingtonville * Wellsville Mercer County * Clark * Farrell * Fredonia * Greenville * Grove City * Hermitage * Jackson Center * Jamestown * Mercer * New Lebanon * Sandy Lake * Sharon * Sharpsville * Sheakleyville * Stoneboro * West Middlesex * Wheatland Townships Mahoning County * Austintown * Beaver * Berlin * Boardman * Canfield * Coitsville * Ellsworth * Goshen * Green * Jackson * Milton * Poland * Smith * Springfield Trumbull County * Bazetta * Bloomfield * Braceville * Bristol * Brookfield * Champion * Farmington * Fowler * Greene * Gustavus * Hartford * Howland * Hubbard * Johnston * Kinsman * Liberty * Mecca * Mesopotamia * Newton * Southington * Vernon * Vienna * Warren * Weathersfield Columbiana County (CSA) * Butler * Center * Elkrun * Fairfield * Franklin * Hanover * Knox * Liverpool * Madison * Middleton * Perry * Salem * St. Clair * Unity * Washington * Wayne * West * Yellow Creek Mercer County * Coolspring Township * Deer Creek Township * Delaware Township * East Lackawannock Township * Fairview Township * Findley Township * French Creek Township * Greene Township * Hempfield Township * Jackson Township * Lackawannock Township * Lake Township * Liberty Township * Mill Creek Township * New Vernon Township * Otter Creek Township * Perry Township * Pine Township * Pymatuning Township * Salem Township * Sandy Creek Township * Sandy Lake Township * Shenango Township * South Pymatuning Township * Springfield Township * Sugar Grove Township * West Salem Township * Wilmington Township * Wolf Creek Township * Worth Township Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the census of 2000, there were 602,978 people, 238,319 households, and 162,896 families residing within the MSA. The racial makeup of the MSA was 86.88% White, 10.78% African American, 0.15% Native American, 0.45% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.55% from other races, and 1.17% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.70% of the population. The median income for a household in the MSA was $36,071, and the median income for a family was $44,055. Males had a median income of $35,626 versus $23,186 for females. The per capita income for the MSA was $18,547. Sports College sports NCAA Division I sports are played in the region, with Youngstown State University fielding eight men's and ten women's teams. Combined statistical area The Youngstown–Warren combined statistical area is made up of four counties – three in northeast Ohio and one in western Pennsylvania. The statistical area includes one metropolitan area and one micropolitan area. As of the 2000 Census, the CSA had a population of 715,039 (though a July 1, 2009 estimate placed the population at 670,685). It is worth noting that the Youngstown-Warren media market serves all three counties in the CSA, as well as the New Castle, PA Micropolitan Statistical Area * Metropolitan statistical areas (MSAs) ** Youngstown–Warren–Boardman (Mahoning County and Trumbull County, Ohio, and Mercer County, Pennsylvania) * Micropolitan statistical areas (μSAs) ** Salem (Columbiana County, Ohio) See also * Mahoning River * Republic Steel * Youngstown Sheet and Tube * Steel crisis * Economy of Youngstown, Ohio References Category:Youngstown–Warren–Boardman metropolitan area Category:Mahoning County, Ohio Category:Trumbull County, Ohio Category:Mercer County, Pennsylvania Category:Metropolitan areas of Ohio